


A Flying Visit

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lap Sex, M/M, Needy Castiel (Supernatural), Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cas drops in unexpectedly on Dean, because an angel has needs, and Dean never shirks his responsibilities.





	A Flying Visit

Dean hears the sound of wingbeats barely a moment before Cas appears, giving him just enough time to look up before the angel’s striding towards him.

“Cas?”

That’s all he manages to say before Cas grabs the newspaper he’d been reading, looking for any suspicious ads in the throwback to the eighties lonely hearts column, and tosses it across the room.

Then Cas is in his lap, and the angel’s tongue feels like it’s half way down his throat.

Cas is never going to be an expert on social etiquette but Dean’s not complaining. At least this time, he’d waited until Sam had left, before he got, uh, down to business.

But Dean’s human and he needs to breathe, so he manages to push the eager angel back long enough to get some air.

“Hey, baby, what brought this on?” Because it turns out Cas likes a little attention as much as the next kicked-out-of-heaven, affection-denied celestial (to be honest, though, Dean only knows one), but usually when he just turns up like this it’s because he wants snuggles.

Sex, snuggles, and attention.

“I missed you,” Cas says, and he whines when he tries to push in closer again only for Dean to hold him back. “I want you.”

Dean figures that’s all he’s going to get, right now, anyway, so okay, and he grabs Cas’s tie and tugs him in closer. He cups Cas’s ass in both hands, squeezing as he takes over the kissing, enjoying the way Cas moans and pants against his mouth.

And then the angel gives an impatient growl, and both their clothes are gone, and Dean nearly swallows his tongue when Cas is suddenly just sinking down onto him.

Like going from zero to one hundred, and Dean likes a little warm up first.

He winces in anticipation of bottoming out feeling like metal grinding on metal, but yeah, he got the horniest, smartest, bravest and sneakiest angel in the garrison, and Cas has taken care of that, too, it seems.

All that’s left is for Dean to take the wheel, so to speak, and he does. He steadies Cas by setting his hands on the angel’s back, one upper, one lower, and making sure he keeps upright while he thrusts up into him.

His thighs are getting the workout of all time, but Dean also knows he won’t mind the ache tomorrow when he’s got today to remind him why.

And then Cas pants his name, and there’s some Enochian that Dean swears he’ll one day get Cas to tell him what it means, and the light bulb above them shatters.

Cas’s wings though, stretch out like a black mantle and then Cas shakes them out to remove any slivers of glass.

He looks down at Dean like he might be the answer to everything, and as usual Dean doesn’t know what to do with that.

It twists and tightens inside him and he isn’t sure if it’s pain or fear or just the concept that someone wants him for _him_.

But before he can even try, again, to figure it out, there’s a flutter of wings and Cas is gone.

And Dean is tidied up and dressed, and his lap feels cold now there isn’t an angel in it.

But he knows Cas will sneak back tonight, for delayed snuggles, and the thought of that has him grinning like an idiot, even when Sam finally gets back.


End file.
